RECUERDOS A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO PASADO PRESENTE Y… ¿FUTURO?
by AnnAndre92
Summary: Bellatrix se entera del pequeño secreto que Draco Malfoy a guardado por Sin embargo ella no dice nada si no hasta la llegada del trio dorado a la Mansion, donde Obligan a Draco a afirmar sus sentimientos aun con el Asombro de sus padres, Draco no lo Solo basto mirarla a los ojos para viajar en sus recuerdos y recordar desde el primer momento en que la vio. "UA"
1. Presente

Cabe aclarar que cada uno de los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, también el Mundo Magico

A mi solo pertenece la Historia.

* * *

**Presente**

Harry, Hermionie y Ron son llevados a la Mansion Malfoy por unos carroñeros, los tres tiemblan y están nervioso ante lo que se puedan esperar. Tomando en cuenta que Hermionie lanzo un hechizo a Harry en la cara para que este no fuera descubierto tan fácil. Sin embargo esto no es una excusa para el miedo que les invade, a pesar de que los tres dieron nombres falsos, temen de lo peor. Que su trabaja haya sido en vano, que cada una de ellos fuera torturado por Lord Voldemort o peor aun… Fueran asesinados.

Ya adentro de la Mansión, Lucius los mira con detenimiento, reconoce a Ron con facilidad y a Hermionie, pero sin embargo no omite ni una sola palabra, todo lo contrario llama a su Hijo Draco a que los visualice y determine si son o no son Harry y sus amigos.

Draco es llevado a la fuerza a donde están sus compañeros de Clases, su corazón esta acelerado, y su respiración agitada, seria bueno o malo mentir, no le importaba su tia ni el ser torturado, le importaba su madre, su padre y Hermionie. Si Hermionie. Draco con esta chica no podría llamarse propiamente una relación, fue en 4to año cuando revelo sus sentimientos hacia ella. Ella no se los pudo hacer sentir si no hasta el 6to año que se sentía confiada.

-Draco – decía Lucius – Vamos Draco, son ellos ¿Potter y sus amigos? – Lucius Malfoy estaba desesperado, Narcissa ante todo esto, decide intervenir

-Has lo correcto Draco – fue lo único que articulo mientras separaba a su esposo de su hijo.

-No lo se. No los conozco – logro articular.

Bellatrix en ese momento hizo su gran entrada, los visualizo con bastante deternimiento, pero su rabia comienza cuando esta ve la espada de Gryffindor en la mano de los Carroñeros

-¿DE DONDE LA HAN SACADO? –

-Ellos la portaban –

-Interesante – dijo mientras se acercaba a Ron, Harry y Hermionie – Llevenlos a ellos abajo, menos a la sangre sucia. – Se acerco Hermionie para oler su cabello y miro de reojos a Draco – Tengo unos asuntos pendientes que arreglar.

Petter Petigrew bajo a Harry y Ron hacia las celdas de la Mansión, ambos empezaron a sentir sienta preocupación por su amiga, que había quedado arriba sola en manos de la mortifaga Bellatrix.

-Vaya, vaya vaya – decía Bellatrix sonriendo caminando alrededor de ella – Me diras de donde la sacaste sangre inmunda –

-No… No lo se, solo se nos apareció – decía Hermionie entre sollozos –

-Vaya vaya, es una lastima.. Jajaja veremos si de esta manera podras decirme la verdad – Apunto su varita a Hermionie y lanzo un maleficio - ¡_CRUCCIO_!

Hermionie gritaba, Bellatrix hacia sentir ese maleficio con mayor fuerza, y miraba a Draco quien respiraba agitado y con cara de frustración. Bellatrix ceso el maleficio, La obligo a ponerse de pie

-Te lo preguntare una vez más – decía riendo - ¿DE DONDE LA HAS SACADO? ¿QUIÉN SE LAS DIO? –

-Ya lo dije… Se nos apareció –

-Tu rata inmunda! – Dijo señalando a Petegriew – Llama al Duende.

Petegriew bajo a buscar a Gripook, para testiguar si la espada era real o una copia, Harry y Ron le suplicaron que dijera que era una copia. Y asi fue, el duende testifico que era un copia de la original, pero esto no basto para que Bellatrix riera

-Igual lo han sacado de mi bovedad – Dijo con serenidad para luego mostrar una sonrisa mirando a Draco – Es una sangre sucia asi que debe pagar por ser una desgracia - Se acerco a Hermionie y saco su filoso cuchillo, se coloco encima de ella y empezó a tatuarle "Sangre Sucia" en el antebrazo .

Hermionie lloraba por lo que estaba pasando, Bellatrix la estaba marcando por su condición de Sangre, Draco no pudo aguantar más, no soportaba ver a Hermionie asi, no supo de donde saco el valor para sacar su varita y apuntar hacia donde su tia

-_Desmaius – _Grito Draco, Bellatrix con suerte pudo esquivar el ataque, el la miro asustado, intento acercarse a Hermionie, pero Bellatrix ya la sujetaba del cabello y apuntaba su cuello con el cuchillo. Narcissa intento intervenir sin embargo Lucius no la dejo, la sujetaba para que no se acercara

-Draco ¿Qué hiciste?- grito Narcissa llorando

Draco sin titubeos mantenía la varita en alto, Harry y Ron fueron desarmados por Rodolphus y Rabastan

-Ay Cissy! – dijo Bellatrix – tu hijo tiene un pequeño secreto

-Draco … ¿Qué secreto? – Decia su madre en llantos.

-Draco querido no le has contado – Dijo sonriente y miraba con lastima a Draco – Querida Cissy, cuando enseñaba a tu hijo la Oclumancia, el era un tonto y débil, y no pudo ocultar su mente en una ocasión, que basto para mi de entender cada una de sus actitudes. Y ¡Oh! No solo eso JAajajajajajaja – reia a escándalos Bellatrix

-¿De que habla Draco? – pregunto esta Vez Lucius

-Pues mi estimado cuñado y hermana, les tengo la noticia de que su hijo esta enamorado de esta Sangre Sucia inmunda –

-Es verdad Draco? – Pregunto Narcissa

Draco estaba furioso respiraba agitadamente, Hermionie lo miro, lo miraba con suplica mientras sus lagrimas caian. Sin embargo este no omitio ningún comentario.

-Rodolphus – dijo Bellatrix

Este apunto su varita a Draco y lanzo el maleficio

-Cruccio!-

-No! Draco… - Dijo Narcissa, esta intento intervenir pero fue detenida no esta vez por su marido, si no por Rabastan que apuntaba a los chicos ya ellos con la varita

Draco estaba en el suelo siendo torturado, gritaba del dolor, Rodolphus no ceso si no hasta que su esposa se lo pidió. Se puso de pie, había visto a su Elfo Domestico aparecer, sin embargo guardo silencio respecto a eso, deseaba salvar a Hermione cuando Rodolphus apunto otra vez, fue Rabastan quien Apunto a Lucius y Narcissa

-Avada … - Pronuncio Rabastan

-SI! – Grito, Rabastan bajo la varita, Lucius y Narcissa lo miraron con asombro, Draco ¿su hijo?

-Si si estoy enamorado de Hermione Granger – Solo basto mirarla a los ojos para viajar en sus recuerdos y recordar desde el primer momento en que la vio.

* * *

Espero que les guste! Besos


	2. Pasado 2año en Hogwarts

Pasado. 2año en Hogwarts

-Nadie pidió tu opinión Sangre Sucia Inmunda – Dijo Draco con expresión de asco, aunque quería resaltar sobre los demás, vio como Ron intento lanzar un maleficio mientras Hermione y Harry no entendían el por que. El hechizo de Ron regreso a el, haciendo que escupiera babosas. No fue de agrado de ninguno de sus amigos, pero el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin rieron divertidos. Horas más tarde Draco Paseaba por el castillo cuando escucho el sollozo de alguien en el baño, venia del baño de mujeres, miro a su alrededor no vio nadie cerca y escucho unas voces de mujeres

-No llores… No es tan malo – Decia Myrttle la Llorona - ¿A quien le estaría dando consuelo? – Se preguntaba Draco quien seguía oyendo los sollozos de otra niña

-¡NO ES TAN MALO! – Grito Hermione en llanto, Draco reconoció su voz, pero no entendía por qué lloraba – Desde que llegue todos me desprecian solo por ser hija de Muggles – Decía sollozando, Draco se acercó silencioso y vio como aquella chica de Gryffindor lloraba y secaba sus lágrimas.

-Es un niño mimado Hermy – Decia Myrttle – Además yo te admiro por tu inteligencia – decía mientras intentaba darle un abrazo

-Gra…Gracias Myrttle, pero sin embargo no es fácil que todos me digan a cada rato "la come libros" o "ratón de biblioteca" o el común de todos "Sangre Sucia" – esta ultima la dijo arrastrando las palabras. El corazón de Draco se estremeció, no entendía, el escuchar a Hermione llorar le hizo crecer un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Ella lloraba por culpa de el, en ese instante pensó en lo que hubiera dicho su madre, ya que esta le decía que a las mujeres no se les hace daño, ni se les lastima, indiferentemente de la condición social o estatus de pureza.

-Porque no puedo ser solo Hermy, O… -

-Hermione – Las palabras de Hermione fueron cortadas por la voz de aquel chico que la había lastimado recientemente, lo miro sorprendida pero aun así con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Que quieres? – Pregunto Orgullosa mientras le daba la espalda e intentaba parar el mar de lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Draco se acercó le toco el hombro y dio un suspiro, Hermione volteo a verlo, tenía una mirada diferente. Draco de su túnica saco un pañuelo

-Lo siento Hermione, no era mi intención ofenderte de tal manera que estuvieras en este estado – Dijo arrepentido Draco mientras le ofrecia el Pañuelo. Hermione lo miro dudoso, aun asi acepto el pañuelo.

-Disculpa aceptada – Fue lo único que dijo, agarro el pañuelo y antes de secarse las lágrimas, sintió las caricias en su cara por parte de Draco, quien se acerco lo suficiente para secarle sus lagrimas y mirarla de frente

-De verdad lo lamento, yo… solo… - Draco balbuceaba, esa conducta no era normal en el. Estaba nervioso, que diría su padre si lo viera. Ella le sonrio

-Esta bien. Solo no lo vuelvas hacer, soy muy suceptible –

-Yo diría bastante llorona – Ambos rieron ante el comentario de Draco, Myrttle observaba la escena desde lejos, rondaba por el baño para evitar que alguien viniera a interrumpir aquella escena.

-Haremos un pacto – Dijo Draco – Yo no te llamare Hermione, pero tampoco te llamare Sangre Sucia – Hermionie lo miro dudoso, alzo una ceja y lo miro, el sonrio –

-Sabes que no me llevo bien con Potter y Weasley, pero eso no es motivo que contigo sea diferente –

-Por qué conmigo es diferente?

-Porque tu… Porque es diferente y ya - Solto Draco, su corazón estaba acelerado y Hermione lo miro mostrando una sonrisa – Yo te llamare Granger y tu a mi –

-Malfoy – dijo Hermione extendiéndole la mano – Es un trato Malfoy – dijo soltando una risa, Draco miro su mano extendida negó con la cabeza y la miro

-Este trato es diferente – se acercó a ella y beso su mejilla , Hermione se sonrojo, é la miro y le sonrió – Me alegra que ya estés mejor Granger, quédate con el Pañuelo. Nos vemos mañana en clases –

Dicho esto Draco salio del baño de niñas dejando a Hermione un poco anonadada. Miro el pañuelo y tenia sus iniciales "DM" . Hermione seco sus lagrimas con el pañuelo, se miro en el espejo, se toco la mejilla que Draco había besado, y salio a su sala común mostrando una Enorme Sonrisa. Aunque ella no se percato, Draco la observo, y solto un suspiro con una sonrisa, definitivamente esa Hermione hacia estremecer el mundo de Draco, sin saber, que el también empezaba a mover el de ella.

* * *

Aqui les dejo el Segundo Capitulo. Espero que les guste...

Dejen Comentarios :D!  
Besos


	3. Pasado 2año en Hogwarts PARTE II

Debo agradecer a los que me han comentado! Gracias! :D

Para Sardes333: Gracias por tu comentario! Tendre cuidado, por eso pongo el nombre de los capitulos en el tiempo en que quiero redactarlos, Pasado, Presente o Futuro (Si de el caso) Gracias por tu sugerencia la tendre en cuenta!

De igual manera para gaby y LiRiDeZkA!

Y para los que siguen la historia! Aqui les dejo otro capitulo!

Disfrutenlo

* * *

**Pasado. 2año en Hogwarts (PARTE II)**

Pasaron dos días de aquel encuentro entre Hermione y Draco, estaban en clases de Historia de la Magia, quería acercarse a Hermione pero estaba custodiada por sus dos amigos, o "buenos para nada como los catalogaba el"

-Que tanto te mira Malfoy Hermione? – Pregunto Harry, Hermione volteo a mirar y allí estaba el sonriéndole, ella sonrio de medio lado y volteo la cara

-No se Harry – dijo con disimulo, no podía contarles a sus amigos lo que había pasado aquella noche en el baño. Llego el profesor Cuthbert Binns a la clase, era la favorita de Hermione. EL profesor comenzó la clase, aburrida para otros y entretenida para Hermione en realidad, cada pregunta que el profesor hacia Hermione levantaba la mano y respondía, cada respuesta positiva le sumaban puntos a Gryffindor y ella anotaba con mucha devoción. De verdad amaba esa asignatura.

Al salir de clases con una enorme sonrisa, se adelantó primero que sus amigos chocando con una simpática persona

-Ve por donde Caminas Sangre Sucia – Dijo Pansy Parkinson, quien al tropezar con Hermione le pateo los cuadernos

-Veo que la Sucia es otra no yo – Dicho esto Pansy se le acerco lentamente para quedar cara a cara

-Di eso de nuevo Sangre Sucia – Pansy era el tipo de chica que buscaba intimidar, sin embargo se le olvidaba que Hermione Granger era lo opuesto a ella, no se dejaba intimidar, cuando Hermione fue a replicar llegaron los amigos de ambas chicas para separarlas.

-Vaya, no puedes defenderte sola – dijo mirándola de arriba hacia abajo – no te preocupes, tu eres la próxima sangre sucia

Dicho esto se acercó a sus cuadernos y los piso y pateo, Draco vio esta escena se puso delante de Pansy

-Es suficiente – Pansy se sorprendió con la orden de Draco, él la miro fijo y mostrando frialdad en su mirada, dio media vuelta y cuando se dispuso a recoger los libros de Hermione, Ron se acercó para darle una patada en su entrepierna, cosa que a todo hombre le dolería

-Ron! No! – Dijo Hermione quien intento detenerlo cosa que fue totalmente en vano, Draco en lo que pudo se paró recogió un cuaderno y se lo entrego a Hermione de mala manera en sus manos, los ojos de Hermione se pusieron cristalinos, el la miro se sentía culpable pero la rabia que tenía contra Ron superaba cualquier cosa

-Lo lamento Granger – dijo Draco, luego se acercó a Ron y lo miro con rabia – Estas me las pagas Weasley

Draco se alejó, Hermione vio su cuaderno y vio una carta dentro de el. No dejo que sus amigos la ayudaran a recoger sus pertenencias, Ron no entendía el porque estaba brava, pero Harry tenía sus sospechas. Agarro sus cosas y se fue a la biblioteca.

Cuando encontró un lugar a solas, abrió la carta que Draco le había mandado

"Hey Granger. Deja que otros participemos en clases, no eres la única que sabes.

PD: Luces más simpática cuando sonríes"

Hermione soltó una risa, no entendía porque le causaba tanta risa, se guardó la carta en su túnica, y se puso a investigar sobre el monstruo de la cámara de los secretos.

Pasaron dos días más, cuando cada Jefe de cada casa situó a sus estudiantes a las mismas. Todos en Slytherin tenían curiosidad del porque estaban allí reunidos. Severus Snape, entro a la sala común y comenzó a leer un decreto. Todos los alumnos se sintieron incomodos

-¿Quién fue la Victima profesor? – pregunto una chica de 4to año de Slytherin, la cual estaba bastante preocupada

Snape vio a Draco – Hermione Granger – muchos se asombraron, otros se rieron, y Draco, sintió su mundo caer. Snape se dio media vuelta dispuesto a dejar a sus Alumnos, cuando sintió los pasos de alguien tras de el

-Creo que fui bastante especifico en el de no salir sin autorización, Malfoy – Dijo fríamente mirando a su estudiante, que tenía cara de desconcertado

-Lo entiendo profesor pero solo quería saber si … -

-Está en la enfermería, aprovecha que está sola –

Dicho esto Draco salió corriendo a la Enfermeria, llego agotado y la vio de lejos, cuando se acercó vio a Harry Potter haciéndole compañía, se frenó y ambas miradas se cruzaron

-No preocupes Malfoy, ya lo sé todo – Dijo Harry mirando a Draco quien también lo dejo sin palabras ¿Qué sabia? – Vendremos en un rato. Puedes cuidarla

Harry salió corriendo, seguramente iba a una Misión. El mundo de Draco se vino abajo a ver a la Gryffindor petrificada, ¿Por qué a ella? El no entendía, sin embargo se quedó allí con ella, contemplándola por un rato.

Habian pasado varias semanas desde que Harry (nuevamente) había salvado al colegio Hogwarts, todos sonreían y se mostraban alegre, sin embargo Draco se mantenía ido, no quería comer, todos los petrificados habían llegado menos ella, hasta que la voz de Neville lo hizo volver a la realidad

-Harry es Hermione – Todos voltearon a ver hacia la puerta del gran Salon, Hermione había regresado, todos estaban contentos Harry, Ron sus amigos de Gryffindor, y Draco, como no seria apropiado levantarse y correr a donde estaba ella, agarro una servilleta con su varita escribió algo. Convirtió la misma en una pájaro, lo mando a volar sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta, hasta llegar a la mesa donde ya se había sentado Hermione. Ella lo recibió y lo abrió

"Bienvenida Granger" sonrio al ver la letra, giro su cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro y allí estaba Draco Malfoy le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa. Y ella… Ella se la regreso


	4. 4to año Hogwarts

**HOLA A TODOS/AS. QUERÍA DARLE LAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO. PASE AL 4TO AÑO PORQUE QUIERO ABARCAR LOS AÑOS MÁS SIGNIFICATIVOS PARA AMBOS Y DE ALLÍ CREAR MI HISTORIA. GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. ESPERO QUE ESTE COMO TODOS SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

**Espero sus comentarios!**

* * *

**Pasado. 4to año Hogwarts**

**Proposición**

Era el 4to año de Hogwarts, Dumbledore había anunciado el Torneo de los Tres Magos, solo con la condición de que aquellos menores de 17 años no podrían participar, El premio sería una copa, la copa de la gloria eterna. Todos la deseaban, pero solo pocos tendrían el honor de tener este privilegio. El cáliz del Fuego, La gloria eterna. ¿Quién no quisiera eso?. Sin embargo todo esto vino con una sorpresa. Hogwarts como la casa sede del torneo ofreció un baile, los profesores no dieron más detalles. Cada quien se enteraría de que es lo que se iba a plantear cuando los respectivos Jefes de casa tuvieran la información. Era notorio que todas las mujeres de cada casa estaban emocionadas.

Pasaron las semanas, cuando los jefes de cada casa anunciaron el baile. Sería un "Vals" las mujeres estaba contentas, ya planeaban la idea de ir con ese chico especial. Lo que nadie se esperaba era la apatía de cada uno de los hombres por ir al baile y el tener que invitar a las chicas, aunque ese no era en realidad el problema, el problema de muchas (y muchas) aunque lo negaran, era el hecho de aprender los pasos de bailes, solo pocos alumnos sabían danzar este baile tan formal y elegante, y eso era lo que Draco Malfoy sabía hacer

-Hey Dragon – Dijo Theodoro Nott, era un chico, alto y delgado, piel blanca, y cabello castaño, ojos color miel, era un chico bastante atractivo para muchos. Era muy tranquilo, podría decirse que tiene una buena amistad con Hermione Granger, ya que es uno de los pocos de Slytherin que tiene un juicio contra los Hijos nacidos Muggles.

-Que es lo que quieres Theo? – dijo aburrido, estaba acostado de largo a largo en el Sofá que había en la sala común.

-Con quien iras al baile? – dijo Theodoro, quien en ese momento se le había ocurrido hacerle una mala jugada a Draco y descubrirle el secreto que este guardaba –

Draco lo miro dudoso, era raro de él no tenían esa confianza como para decirle que iría con Hermionie Granger. – No lo sé Theo – respondió, por salir del paso, en realidad se lo pediría a Granger.

-Vaya – Dijeron Crabbe y Goyle, lo más cercanos a Draco, que ambos si sabían que él se lo pediría a Hermione.

-Por qué la pregunta Nott? – Todos rieron por lo debajito, cuando Draco llamaba alguien por su apellido, significaba problemas. Draco se sentó en el sofá, se puso algo tenso, en ese momento llego Blaise con Pansy Parkinson, quien se sentó al lado de Draco mirándolo divertida.

-No por nada… Yo ya tengo pareja – Dijo Theodoro, quien comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación

-Y se puede saber quién es Theo? – Dijo Pansy divertida

- A ustedes no les gustara – dijo Señalando a Pansy, Blaise, Crabe y Goyle – inclusive a ti Draco –

-Termina de soltar! – Grito Goyle, todos tenían el complot contra Draco, el desde el segundo año negaba sentir algo por Hermione, pero fue solo a finales del tercer año que lo acepta.

-Es de Gryffindor – todos vieron a Draco, su respiración se agito y apretó sus manos. Theodoro sonrió de lado y continuo – Es Hermione Granger.

Terminando de pronunciar las palabras todos vieron como Draco Malfoy rojo de la ira, salió de la sala común de Slytherin, los celos lo estaban dominando, como es que Hermione había aceptado ir con Theodoro. No sabía, no entendía pero iba precisamente en la búsqueda de ella para poder entender.

-Theodoro Nott – dijo Pansy – Cuando Draco se entere te matara

-No me importa, Granger es buena persona, pero es la azúcar en una manada de hormigas, todos la han invitado a salir. Inclusive Viktor Krum

-Qué? – Grito desesperada.

Mientras todos reían por las actitudes de sus compañeros de clases. Draco iba casi que volando buscando a Hermione, sabía dónde iba a buscarla y obviamente donde iba a conseguirla.

* * *

En el camino Draco se consiguió con Ginny Weasley, a pesar de ser una Weasley se acercó a ella

-Donde esta Granger? – Dijo arrastrando cada una de las palabras, cuando Ginny se dispuso a responder apareció su hermano mayor Ron.

-No te importa Malfoy – Dijo Ron mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo. Draco se le iba a ir encima pero se le acerco lo suficiente

-Esto no te incumbe Weasley. Le pregunte a tu hermana – El ambiente se convirtió tenso, ambos se miraban con odio. Pero solo uno seria el ganador.

-EN la biblioteca – Dijo Harry, Draco respiro profundo, miro a Harry asintió y siguió corriendo, Harry sabía desde el tercer año, que Draco gustaba de Hermione, y claro estaba, que el a Ella, aunque no le gustaba decidió no juzgar a su amiga por sus sentimientos. Harry prometió a Hermione, no comentarle a Ron por ahora

* * *

En la biblioteca, Hermione leía con énfasis los libros de Artimancia, con la compañía de un 'nuevo' amigo.

-Viktor – decía Hermione un poco tímida – deja de mirarme que me incomodas

-Es que eres bella… - intento decir su nombre, como ambos sabía que no podían, ambos rieron

-Solo dime Herms, o Hermy –

Draco llego justo en aquel momento, los encontró, y no le gusto ver como Viktor le sonreía y jugaba con el cabello de Hermione

-¡Granger!- dijo Draco, Hermione lo miro exaltada, Viktor no entendió la escena. Hermione se retiró unos cuantos metros.

-Dime – fue lo único que logro articular

-¡Tú y yo debemos hablar! – Dijo furioso -¡Ahora!-

-Hablamos después Krum – le dijo Hermione dedicándole una sonrisa a Viktor

-Claro… - Dijo alejándose y mirando a Draco con mala cara. Este lo miro de igual manera. Viktor se acercó y acaricio a Hermione en la mejilla – Piensa lo del baile – dicho esto se retiro

Draco respiraba agitado, espero a que Viktor se fuera para acercarse a Hermione, los celos le estaban ganando. Al perder de vista a Krum, Draco se le acerco, Hermione se puso de pie y cruzo sus brazos

-No sabía que ya ibas con varias parejas al baile – Dijo con Sarcasmo

-Disculpa?

-Si Granger. Ya se… que vas… o que tienes… varias parejas – Draco intentaba calmarse, de verdad que lo intentaba

-Sigo sin entender Draco – Dijo Hermione

-¡Maldita sea Granger! – dijo en tono alto y fuerte Draco, respiraba agitado y estaba muy cerca de Hermione ya estaba furico, ella se mantenía firme, pero sus manos temblaban -¡todo el mundo te hace proposiciones y tú solo dices que lo vas a pensar!-

-Que… tiene… de malo? – dijo titubeando, Draco sintió los nervios de la chica sin embargo no podía calmarse, necesitaba saber si era verdad lo de Theodoro o no

-¡Di que sí o no!- le grito – No puedes decirle a cualquier hombre que lo vas a pensar ¡Hermione!

-Draco… baja la voz – pidió en suplica, aunque sabía que era un intento fallido

-¡No pretendo bajar la maldita voz sabes Granger. ¿Y sabes porque?! ¡Porque no puedo entender porque carajos vas por allí, diciéndole a todo el mundo que puede ser! ¡Es un si disfrazado! Pensé que sería más seria al decidir tu pareja de baile, no que a cualquiera que te lo pidiera dijeras que si ¿O cuantos ya te han invitado y le has dicho que si?-

Las palabras estaban demás, Draco como en otras veces, había herido a Hermione, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Hermione le pegaba cada vez que le dolía, en 3er año fue un golpe en la cara. ¿Ahora? Ahora fue una bofetada, haciendo que resonara en toda la biblioteca, la mano quedo marcada en la cara de Draco, le había dolido, y más aún cuando vio los ojos cristalinos de Hermione y la mirada de rabia e indignación de ella

-Desde el tercer año no hemos hecho más que pelear – dijo con voz entre cortada – Cuando le agarre la mano a Ron, cuando me Salí de adivinación, cuando ayude a Sirius Black a escapar, y entre otras cosas – respiro, ya sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir – No le he dicho a nadie que sí. Porque aun espero, es la verdad, no estoy segura en ir. Y tu… Tú dices cosas que no debes decir –

Hermione agarro sus cosas y pretendía irse, Draco no la dejo, la agarro por los hombros y la paro en seco, estaban cerca, muy cerca, lo suficiente para sentir que Draco ya se sentía tentado de besarla.

-Discúlpame Herm…

-No! – lo interrumpió Hermione - ¿Cuántas veces Draco? Quedamos en lo mismo tu me humillas y pides disculpa. Cambia tu actitud o yo…

-Qué? Tu qué?

-Nada Malfoy – Dijo Hermione, ella, igual que Draco al mencionar su apellido significaba algo ¡Rabia!, y eso era lo que ella sentia. Como a ella, eso hirió el orgullo de Draco. Él debía cambiar su actitud

-Está bien – Soltó a Hermione, y la miro – Dame una oportunidad. No digas a nadie que si, al menos que falle en mi oportunidad

-Estoy segura que no lo harás Malfoy –

-No me conoces Hermione, no lo haré tranquila. Solo sé que me dirás que si

Hermione, empezó a caminar, lento mientras secaba sus lágrimas para que sus amigos no la vieran

-Solo estoy celoso Granger – dijo en un susurro mientras la vio irse. Debía planear una buena petición de baile. Como lo haría eso no se lo imaginaba.

* * *

Pasaron las semanas y Draco mantuvo contacto con la Mini-Weasley para saber si ella ya había aceptado a alguien, está siempre le respondía que no era así. Era un martes, el día tenía una excelente luz solar, era un bello día. Para estar afuera. Pero no, los alumnos de 4to y 5to año, cumplían con responsabilidades de Pociones, Slytherin y Gryffindor siempre miraban esa catedra junto

-Pss… Hermione – Dijo Ron, aprovechando que Snape no lo miraba, aunque eso no incluía que no los oyera

-¿Qué?- Dijo susurrando, para que Snape no los regañara, o al menos a ella. Draco estaba atento a la conversación

-Tu eres una chica –

Hermione miro al techo dudosa y lo miro a el

-Disculpa? –

-Es que debe ser deprimente que nadie te haya invitado al baila –

Hermione encolerizo cuando estuvo a punto de responder Snape se le acercó y le pego a Ron con el cuaderno que el revisaba, mientras paseaba cerca de ellos. Draco oyo la conversación y en vista de que no aguantaba la estupidez de Ron, comento en voz alta

-Bastante observador Weasley – dijo Draco – En darte cuenta Granger era una… chica – dijo en burla - ¿Cuál fue tu primera? Impresión, ¿el cabello? ¿El cuerpo? ¿Qué? – Dijo en burla, Harry y Hermione no pudieron evitar el no reírse, Ron que no sabía nada, sobre Hermione y Draco.

-Pues si Malfoy… - se volteo a mirarlo – Te reto entonces que invistes a Hermione al baile. Si tanto te encanta burlarte. Al frente de todo el colegio

Snape volteo los ojos, eran imposible dar una clase así

-Srta Granger retírese del salón. Antes de que aquí estos caballeros, se pongan a la defensiva por lo que ha ocasionado en los dos – Todos rieron en silencio por el comentario de Snape, Hermione suspiro, entrego su trabajo y se fue. Esos dos la volverían loca. Al fin dejaron a Snape dar sus clases.

* * *

Dos días pasaron de ese pequeño problema en clases. Harry no aguantaba la tensión pero no creía que Draco le pediría ser la pareja de Hermione en frente de tanta gente, pero Hermione sí. A veces Draco no tenía vergüenza. Ese día había llegado, Draco le pediría a Hermione ser su pareja de baile, entre tanta gente, ambos estaban nerviosos, Ron solo esperaba que Hermione lo rechazara para no quedar el como ridículo.

Ese día Hermione recibió una carta muy breve de Draco, acompañada de un Tulipan

'Estimada Srta Granger

La veo en pocas horas en el patio de Hogwarts. Recuerda es si o no, no hay mitades'

No tenía remitente pero ella sabía de quien era, al lado de la carta un Mapa, Draco se buscó la estrategia para llegar hacia donde él estaba. El juego consistía en responder cada una de las preguntas, dando dos toques con la varita y responder. Cuando hacia eso, el mapa mostraba hacía donde y cuantos pasos debes llegar a otro limite. Era domingo, un día libre. Hermione empezó a responder divertida. Ese Draco la conocía

* * *

-Perdiste Malfoy-

-Yo nunca pierdo Weasley – dijo Calmado – Espera y veras.

El último paso de Hermione consistía, en adivinar y responder con sinceridad las cualidades de ella. Porque al final del mapa tenía una frase, cosa que aún no lograba leer, ya que estaba en letra muy mínima y corrida.

-A ver… - Pensó – Cualidades mis? Que a mí me gustan o a él?

Escuchaba las voces de Draco y Ron peleando, mientras iba hablando de sus cualidades que a ella y Draco le gustaban. Hermione descifro el último paso y camino con mayor rapidez, vio mucha gente en el patio. Buscaba a Draco con la mirada, será que la había hecho quedar como una estúpida. Pero no, de un árbol alto, cayeron pétalos y un tulipán, todos la miraron, inclusive Ron.

-Hey Granger! – Dijo Draco desde una de las ramas del Árbol –

Hermione sonrió

-La flor por dentro dice algo según tu respuesta –

-Cuál es la pregunta? – Dijo Hermione-

-¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja en el baile? – Aunque todos creían que Draco jugaba; él iba muy enserio, Hermione pensó su respuesta y vio como el Tulipán se empezaba abrir y cada pétalo decía algo diferente, esta vez se consiguió con un dije de HG, y comenzó a Salir el chocolate preferido de Ella. Draco se bajó del árbol u volvió a preguntar.

-Hermione Granger! – dijo Draco, todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts miraban atentos – Quieres ser mi pareja del baile? – Dijo poniendo su mano para que ella la agarrara y el hacer una noble reverencia. Hermione lo pensó y respondió

-Si- todos la miraron sorprendidos ¿Slytherin y Gryffindor? Todos la miraron sorprendidos, inclusivo Ron que no salia de su asombro

* * *

Prox Cap: Pasado. 4to año Hogwarts ¡El Baile!


	5. Pasado 4to año Hogwarts ¡EL BAILE!

Canción: **Tiempo de Vals**

Cantante: **Chayanne.**

Todos los Personajes de JK Rowling. La canción de Chayanne

A mi solo pertenece esta historia :D

Espero que les guste!

* * *

**Pasado. 4to año Hogwarts**

**¡El Baile!**

-Si- fueron las palabras de Hermione Granger. Harry de alguna manera esperaba que esto sucediera, pero no su amigo Ron, quien fue más impulsivo que todos y salio directo a donde Draco. Sus hermanos George y Fred intentaban retenerlo

-¡Cómo pudiste Hermione!?- le grito - ¡El que te ha humillado estos cuatros años!

Hermione no articulo ninguna palabra, sin embargo veía a Ron rojo de la rabia, y con ganas de ir a pegarle a Draco. Draco estaba tranquilo, detrás de el aparecieron sus amigos, Crabbe y Goyle, eran fuertes y por lo general siempre ayudaban a Draco. También estaban Nott, Zabini y Pansy, amigos de Draco también solo que se mantenían más distantes. Ron logro zafarse de sus hermanos y se dirigio directo a Draco, que se mantenía tranquilo. Hermione se puso en medio

-¡Ron detente! –

-¡Quitate Hermione! –

-No … no lo hare… ¡Por favor Ronald ! – suplico Hermione quien ya tenia unas cuantas lagrimas afuera.

-Vamos Ron – dijo Harry agarrándolo por el hombro – Calmate

-¡No pidas que me calme!- giro a mirarlo – Es Hermione con el hurón.

-Ya lo sé Ron – dijo Harry en tono calmado – Ya lo sabia

Ron miro a Hermione quien lloraba, Y muchas preguntas vinieron a su mente ¿Cómo era posible que Harry supiera y no se lo había comentado?. Respiro hondo, volvió a mirar a Draco quien esta vez sonreía.

-Draco yo … - Dijo Hermione mirándolo –

-Espero que no te arrepientas solo porque la comadreja te armo un espectáculo – comento Draco Furioso

-No! – dijo sobresaltada – solo quería decirte para ir a un lugar más privado, me molesta la gente que no deja de mirarnos.

Draco se había olvidado por un momento de todo a su alrededor, es verdad, todo Hogwarts lo miraba, le ofreció su brazo, ella lo tomo un poco nerviosa, y empezaron a caminar. Pansy miro la escena divertida y más al ver la cara de Viktor Krum, que los vio pasar y no despego su mirada hacia el par que pasaba frente a ellos. Draco llevo sus manos al cabello y lo sacudió. Hermione rio ante el gesto de Slytherin.

Draco y Hermione fueron no muy lejos, llegaron a un salón que estaba vacío, Draco miro por dentro y le hizo señas para que entrara

-Draco nosotros no podemos hacer esto – dijo preocupada

-Vamos Hermione – dijo Abriéndole los pasos mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor – No sabes lo divertido que es romper las reglas

Hermione lo miro divertida y entro, Draco la invito a sentarse en las mesas que estaban allí

-Ya sabes lo que dice los pétalos? – Pregunto

-No, aun no los he puesto en orden… Es una especie de

-Rompecabezas – Termino la frase Draco por ella. Ella lo miro y sonrió

-Me conoces bastante –

-Más de lo que puedas pensar Hermione –

Sus miradas se cruzaron, la mirada de Draco transmitía dulzura, calma, tranquilidad, esa mirada hizo que Hermione se sonrojara.

-Por que te sonrojas?

-Me intimida un poco tu mirada – dijo con un poco de pena – No es nada malo

-No te preocupes – dijo sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo – Resuelve el rompecabezas de los petalos.

Hermione Asintió y los puso en la mesa, Draco la miraba mientras reia.

-A ver – dijo poniéndolos - tenemos 'no' 'intentarlo' 'Dime' 'y' 'tendré' 'hacerlo' 'motivo' 'más' 'que' 'un' 'puedo' 'para'. Bueno 'Dime' es la primera palabra

-Porque la palabra dime primero? – Pregunto curioso

-Porque señor inteligente, las palabras comienzan con la primera letra en mayúscula y esta empieza así – dijo sacándole la lengua. El sonrio

Hermione movió los pétalos y lo miro con picardía

-"Dime que no puedo hacerlo y tendré un motivo más para intentarlo"- recito Hermione, miro la cara de Draco quien sonreía

-Te dije que una sola oportunidad bastaba – dijo con Arrogancia. Hermione se acercó y beso su mejilla, esta vez fue Draco que se sonrojo no se lo esperaba.

-Ve el mensaje del Mapa – Dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ella abrió los ojos y la frase decía "Bésame en Tiempo de Vals"

-¿Bésame en tiempo de Vals? –

-Espera el día del baile y veras – Dijo riendo – vámonos! Antes de que venga Flitch y nos metamos en un problema.

Draco se asomó miro hacia el pasillo y no vio nada, agarro a Hermione y empezaron a correr por todos los pasillos. Hermione no hacía más que reír, iba tomada de la mano con Draco, pasaron frente muchos alumnos que los miraron extrañados. No prestaron atención, en ese momento no había más nadie. Solamente ellos dos. Draco la acompaño hasta la entrada de su sala común, agarro sus manos y las beso

-Nos vemos en el Baile. Te veré en las escaleras del gran salón – Se despidió y se fue a su sala común. Hermione entro con una gran sonrisa, su corazón latía fuerte, sentía un vacío en el estomago

-Supongo que estas contenta por tu nuevo novio – Dijo Ron sarcásticamente, Hermione lo miro, no sin dejar de sonreír aunque por dentro se preguntaba ¿Qué es lo que eran?

-Sí y no. No somos novios. Pero si estoy contenta por el – Se acercó a Harry beso su mejilla y la de Ron – buenas noches chicos – dijo caminando hacia su habitación

-Quien es ella y que le hizo a Hermione? – dijo Ron asustado. Harry rio con el comentario.

* * *

Draco llego sonriendo a la sala común de Slytherin, llego y vio a todos sus amigos sonriéndole.

-Tu felicidad se nota hasta en los ojos – Dijo Theo – cuando se lo dirás?

-Decirle que? –

-Que te gusta, Idiota – le dijo Goyle. Muy pocas veces insultaba a Draco pero cuando lo hacía, valía la pena.

-EL día del Baile. Ya verán – dijo despidiéndose y yendo a su habitación a dormir.

* * *

Los días y meses pasaron. Draco y Hermione se veían constantemente en la biblioteca, cuando ella estaba con Harry y Ron, Draco se metía con ella, ella solo lo ignoraba, causando la risa en él. Y asi estaban, ¿Qué eran? Nadie lo sabia, solo se sabia a los ojos de los compañeros y a los ojos de los profesores que ambos se gustaban.

El día del baile llego, y con eso muchas sorpresa. Harry y Ron iban con las hermanas Patil. Pansy después de tanto insistirle fue con Viktor Krum. Todos entraban al gran salón con sus parejas. En las escaleras estaba un Draco Malfoy con un esmoquin negro, una corbata negra y una camisa blanca. Su cabello, estaba arreglado, aunque con los nervios estaba totalmente despeinado

-Calmate Draco ya bajara – dijo Pansy que no soltaba el brazo de Viktor Krum. Draco volteo a mirarla para responderle, estaba desesperada pero el comentario de Viktor lo distrajo

-Wow – articulo Viktor

Draco se dio la vuelta y fue inevitable no decir la misma expresión. Era Hermione, llevaba el cabello recogido, uno que otro cabello rebelde que dejo caer, un poco ondulado. Cargaba un vestido rosa claro, un leve descote en su pecho, un maquillaje muy sencillo. Bajaba las escaleras con un poco de timidez. Hermione llego hasta donde estaba Draco que le tendio la mano

-Srta – dijo Draco ofreciéndole su mano. Ella la tomo – Luces espectacular

-Si? – Dijo con timidez. Draco acaricio su mejilla y la beso – Demasiado espectacular diría yo. De verdad estas Hermosa.

Hermione se sonrojo, apenas entro al salón fue el centro de atención, no solo por ir con Draco Malfoy, si no por el vestido, maquillaje, vestuario todo. Estaba radiante para los ojos de todos. Empezó el Vals, comenzó sonando el piano, y los participante del torneo de los tres, en este caso cuatro comenzaron a bailar, luego de unos minutos, Dumbledore entro con McGonagall, y así fue entrando varias parejas a bailar. Empezó la canción que Draco quería que sonara, ofreció su mano a Hermione, la invitaba a bailar, esta accedió. Entraron en la pista, Draco hizo que Hermione diera una vuelta, la tomo por la cintura y ella puso su mano en el hombro

_**Tiempo de vals es el tiempo hacia atrás**__**  
**__**donde hacer lo de siempre es volver a empezar**__**  
**__**donde el mundo se para y te observa girar**__**  
**__**es tiempo para amar**_

Hermione y Draco Bailaban al ritmo del Vals, Draco era un excelente bailarín, la agarraba por la cintura y la elevaba, ambos se miraban, no había nadie ni nada que hiciera que quitaran sus ojos de encima. Ron y Harry miraban sentados a los lejos, así como ellos muchas parejas.

_**Tiempo de vals tiempo pare sentir**__**  
**__**y decir sin hablar y escuchar sin oír**__**  
**__**un silencio que rompe en el aire un violín**__**  
**__**es tiempo de vivir**_

- Bésame en tiempo de vals un dos, tres, un dos, tres – Dijo Draco al ritmo de la canción mientras bailaba – sin parar de bailar. – le sonreía a Hermione, y ella le regresaba la sonrisa, claro ella estaba sonrojada

_**Haz que este tiempo de vals**__**  
**__**un dos tres un dos tres**__**  
**__**no termine jamás**__**. **_

Los profesores miraban sorprendidos, igual que los amigos de cada uno.

-No puedo Negarlo – dijo Pansy a sus amigos de Slytherin, mientras Viktor Krum miraba con rabia a Draco – Se ven lindos

_**Tiempo de vals tiempo para viajar**__**  
**__**por encima del sol por debajo del mar**__**  
**__**sin saber si te llevo o me dejo llevar**__**  
**__**no es tiempo de verdad**_

-Entonces Hermione. Te dejas llevar? – Hermione no emitió ni un solo comentario, solo sonreía, estaba perdida en el baile, en lo romántico que era todo aquello, en la elegancia de Draco con los bailes, en el ambiente

_**Tiempo de vals tiempo para abrazar**__**  
**__**la pasión que prefieres y hacerla girar**__**  
**__**y elevarse violenta como un huracán**__**  
**__**es tiempo en espiral**_

Draco puso a Hermione de espaldas a el, ella miraba de frente a todos, y sentia la respiración de Draco en su cuello. Bailaban al ritmo de la canción, eran pocas las parejas que bailaban Vals, Ginny y Neville eran una de esas. Neville bailaba muy bien y Ginny con el hacían bonita pareja. Draco la giro de nuevo para estar frente a frente, hacía que Hermione diera unas vueltas y la pegaba más a el. La canción seguía y Hermione solo se aprendió cinco palabras claves.

-Draco – dijo mirándolo a los ojos, estaba hechizada ante la mirada de el

-Dime –

-Bésame en tiempo de Vals – Dijo al mismo tiempo que la canción, Hermione sonrio de lado. Draco la miro sorprendido, sonrio, bailo un poco más. Iba a acceder, la canción iba a terminar.

_**Un dos, tres, un dos, tres sin parar de bailar.**_

_**Haz que este tiempo de vals**__**  
**__**un dos tres un dos tres**__**  
**__**no termine jamás**__**. **_

Dieron una vuelta en conjunto, el vestido de Hermione se elevó un poco. Todos miraban la intensidad del baile. Ambos se miraron y sonreían. Ya no bailaban, se dejaban solo llevar por la música.

_**Bésame en tiempo de vals**__**  
**__**un dos tres un dos tres**__**  
**__**sin parar de bailar**__**  
**__**Haz que este tiempo de vals**__**  
**__**un dos tres un dos tres**__**  
**__**no termine jamás...**_

_**Tiempo de vals que empleamos los dos**__**  
**__**dibujando en el suelo de un viejo salón**__**  
**__**con tres pasos de baile una historia de amor**__**  
**__**es tiempo y es en fin**__** … **__**  
**_

Draco pego un poco a Hermione hacia él. La inclino un poco hacia atrás, colocando una mano en su cintura y la otra en su cuello, Hermione puso sus manos en el cuello.

_**Mi tiempo para ti.**_

Draco se acercó y antes de lo que iba a suceder Hermione hablo -Me dejo llevar – le dijo. No les importo lo demás solo ellos dos eran los dueños del baile. Finalmente sonando las ultimas tonadas de la canción cuando…

Draco La beso!

* * *

**PD: **Definitivamente! Me encanto este capitulo. Me parecio bastante romantico sin ser tan melosa (o para mi lo es) Gracias a todos por sus comentarios espero les guste..

Prox Cap: Pasado 4to año. La decisión. Pasado 5to año. Peleas, Discusiones, Reconciliaciones.


	6. Pasado 4to añoPasado 5to año

Disculpen la tardanza! Se me fue la inspiracion y siento que este no es mi mejor escrito xD (estos cap)

En fin! Espero que lo disfruten y espero sus comentarios, buenos o malos bienvenidos son!

* * *

**Pasado 4to año. La decisión**

Draco la beso!

En ese momento no existía nadia mas, solo ellos dos. Lentamente fueron despegando sus labios, Hermione abrió los ojos y vio a Draco y no pudo evitar el reir y sonrojarse.

-Me gustas Hermione – le susurro. El corazón de Hermione se acelero, no pudo responderte de igual manera, aun tenia sentimientos encontrados. Muchos aplaudieron ante la escena, el miro a todos y sonrio, se coloco frente a ella e hizo una reverencia besando su mano. La agarro de la misma y la llevo fuera de la pista de Baile.

-Traere un poco de Ponche y si deseas seguiremos bailando-

-Claro Draco – le dijo. Le regalo una enorme sonrisa que solo a Draco le fascinaba.

Hermione se acerco a Harry y Ron, Ron estaba colorado, tenia las orejas rojas

-Supongo que ya son novios – le dijo con Sarcasmo – fraternizas con el Enemigo

-¿Disculpa?-

-Si – le dijo – Sabes que Malfoy y su padre siguen los ideales del Señor tenebroso y tu le seguiras los pasos

-Hey! – le dijo Hermione molesta – eso no me importa ahorita. ¿desde cuando aca te importa lo que yo haga con mi vida y lo que implique el estar con Draco?

-¿Draco? – le dijo Ron colocándose de pie, ella actuo de la misma manera – Mañana como le diras 'Mi amor' –

Hermione se molesto, respiro hondo, los ojos se le pusieron cristalinos

-No voy a permitir que tu me arruines la noche – le dije decidida – Y si… Dentro de todo lo llamare mi amor. Y para la próxima no me uses como tu ultimo recurso

-No se trata de eso – le dijo Ron – se trata de que tratas al enemigo –

-Se supone que trataría al enemigo si le hubiera aceptado la Salida a Viktor Krum – se escucho la voz de Draco, que se paro detrás de Hermione haciéndole frente a Ron. Harry se interpuso entre los dos

-Vamos Ron – le dijo Harry – no armes un escandalo aquí –

-¿Es que ahora lo defiendes a el? –

-No – dijo severamente Harry, quien de inmediato miro a su amiga – Pero tampoco quiero que Hermione pase un mal rato por nosotros, o por ti.

Ron bufo. Tropezó de hombros a Malfoy y salio del gran comedor, Hermione se le pusieron los ojos cristalinos al ver a Ron actuar asi, sin embargo, Harry la abrazo y beso su frente

-Luces Hermosa Herms – le dijo sonriendo – Disfruta tu noche, no te preocupes. Mañana es otro dia. Y tu – le dijo mirando a Malfoy con bastante seriedad – No la lleves muy tarde.

Dicho esto, Harry se retiro, Hermione miro hacia donde estaba Draco quien la miraba muy molesto

-Yo… Yo lo lamento Draco –

-Oi lo suficiente Hermione – le dijo, se escucho la tristeza en su voz –

-No Draco. Entiende que me es difícil, no es que no lo sienta pero es que…-

Draco la cayo con un beso en la boca

-No importa. Disfrutemos esta noche y ya mañana veremos –

Dicho esto, Draco y Hermione bailaron toda la noche, Hermione se olvido del pequeño incoveniente con Ron, y Draco disfrutaba su presencia. Asi fueron pasando los días, Hermione y Draco, salían, se veían constantemente, Era algo común que a ambos se les viera juntos.

Llego el día de la última prueba, y con eso, la muerte de Cedric Digory. En la ceremonia Dumbledore dio unas excelentes palabras en su Honor. Sin embargo muchos no creyeron la historia de Harry sobre el regreso de Voldemort, Draco al enterarse, sabía que ahora todo sería más difícil para él y Hermione, su padre era un mortifago.

Pero debía mantenérselo oculto a Hermione por un largo tiempo. Era el ultimo dia de clases, Hermione compartia charlas con varias compañeras e intercambio direcciones de carta con Viktor Krum, cosa que no paso por alto por Draco que la miraba desde lejos, Viktor le hizo señas y ella volteo a mirarlo, lo beso en la mejilla y camino hacia Draco

-¿Por qué esa mirada? –

-No me gusto que compartieras direcciones con el –

-¿Celoso Huron?- dijo divertida

-Para nada rato de biblioteca- Hermione rio ante el comentario – Yo se cuidar lo que es mio.

-¿Y desde cuando yo soy tuya?-

-En algún momento lo seras – le dijo decidido. Hermione se sonrojo y le sonrio – Entonces Hermione – le dijo Draco poniéndose muy cerca de la cara de Hermione – Te escribiré cada dia, sin olvidarte. Pero necesito algo de ti.

-¿Qué cosa Draco? –

-Organiza tus sentimientos, tus emociones. Porque quiero que seas mi Novia – le dijo con seriedad – pero quiero que sea una decisión firme y que no te arrepientas. Solo quiero que sepas que nos vendrán tiempos difíciles -

-¿A que te refieres ? –

-Estando conmigo debemos estar juntos en las buenas y las malas. Solo necesito tu confianza, y que tu misma la tengas. Piensa bien si de verdad quieres aceptar mi propuesta.

Hermione se quedo parada en seco, Draco beso su mejilla y se fue caminando con ese paso de elegancia que lo catalogaba. Hermione lo pensó se medio vuelta y le grito

-¡Si!-

Draco volteo a mirarla dudoso – ¡¿Segura?!

-¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? – le dijo sonriendo.

Lo que Hermione no sabia era que su quinto año de Hogwarts seria uno de los más difíciles para ambos, como pareja, para el y para el trio Dorado. A pesar de que Hermione, no logro admitir que le gustaba Draco, acepto dar un primer paso sin dejar de perder la oportunidad que se le venia

* * *

.

**Pasado 5to año. Peleas, Discusiones, Reconciliaciones.**

El 5to año había empezado con mal pie. Todas las casas menos la de Slytherin detestaban a Dolores Umbridge, En la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscura era un martirio para Hermione, cada vez que iba a refutar lo que decía la profesora esta la castigaba y mandaba hacer unas caligrafías, y asi como a ella a muchos. Draco estaba de atoque, muy vulnerable cualquier cosa lo alteraba, el regreso de Voldemort lo tenía asi. Y las constantes peleas con Hermione no eran la excepción.

-¡Hermione!- le gritaba, en un salón donde habían quedado para sus encuentros – No es posible que tengas que vivir contestándole a cada rato y que te este lastimando

-¿Y que quieres que haga, me quedo callada? Sabes que no puedo-

-¡Pero hazlo por una maldita vez en tu vida!-

-¡NO NO PRETENDO HACERLO. Y NO VUELVAS A MALDECIRME DRACO LUCIUS ABRAXAS MALFOY!-

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES LUCIUS, JEAN!-

-TE LLAMO COMO A MI DE LA SOBERANA GANA. –

-ESO NO TE DA EL MALDITO DERECHO DE DECIR LAS COSAS QUE NO ME GUSTEN RATON DE BIBLIOTECA-

Hermione bofeteo a Draco, este se calmó, había sido una de las peores peleas que habían tenido. Y sin embargo había pasado la raya del limite de todo. Hermione no lloraba, solo salía bastante furica. Y así como eso, varios días. Un día Umbridge hizo el anuncio para todos aquellos que querían ser parte de la Brigada Inquisidora, cosa que lleno de Orgullo a Draco. Dolores le dijo que había algunos alumnos tramando algo contra el ministerio. Sin embargo, Draco sintió la necesidad de saber si Hermione estaba detrás de eso.

Aunque Hermione lo esquivaba el sabia muy bien, donde buscarla. En la biblioteca. Hermione llego, estaba un tanto feliz hasta que vio a Draco

-Puedo saber porque tan feliz?

-No es tu problema –

-Si lo es – dijo acercándose a ella, y agarrándola por los hombros - ¿Por qué peleamos tanto Herms?

-No lo se. Estas insoportable

-Lo se – Draco la solto y miro hacia el piso. -Estoy preocupado es todo –

-Pasa algo? – Se le acerco Hermione

-Nada. Por ahora no puedo comentartelo

-Dah! – solto Hermione, Draco suspiro, eso lo hacía perder la paciencia, pero eso no sería el momento. Se acercó y la agarro por la barbilla

-En otro momento te lo contare, por ahora no puedo – dio un leve besos en sus labios – no seas obstinada, no puedes tener siempre la razón de todo

-Lo sé –

-No me has dicho tu motivo de felicidad? – le dijo Draco

-Estoy rompiendo las reglas – lo miro sonriente, Draco se impresiono mucho sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír

-Me alegra saber eso! Solo no te metas en problemas

Hermione se acercó y beso su mejilla – No lo hare tranquilo –

-Cuando me darás un beso en la boca? Sin que yo te lo de? – Le pregunto Draco

La sonrisa del rostro de Hermione se esfumo, se puso un tanto nerviosa, Draco detallo cada parte, cada gesto de Hermione, se acerco la tomo por la barbilla y la miro

-Cuando estés listas – le dijo Draco – no pretendo obligarte

-Disculpame Draco es que… - Draco le dio un beso en la mejilla – No te preocupes Herms. Tomate las cosas con calma

Draco se fue alejando

-Cuidate! – le dijo ella

-Tu igual – Le contesto

Hermione no entendia, porque se sentia tan culpable de no poder revelar sus sentimientos hacia Draco, algo pasaba, algo le costaba.

El tiempo fue pasando y con esto, el descubrimiento del "Ejercito de Dumbledore" Cuando Umbridge se enteró y vio a todos los que estaban allí dentro sonrio con maldad. Sin embargo Draco miro a Hermione y ella a el. El desaprobó lo que vio pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Pasaron dos largos meses sin que Draco y Hermione se hablaran, un dia ella lo busco a el. Fueron hasta donde estaba el lago de Hogwarts se sentaron y ella hablo

-Voy al ministerio de Magia – Le dijo Hermione a Draco

-a que? – Draco sabia que iba a pasar si ella iba para alla –

-Debo ayudar a Harry –

-No puedes ir Hermione ¡NO PUEDES! – dijo el poniéndose de Pie alterándose, ella se puso de pie también

-Draco calmate –

Draco se acercó y la abrazo como nunca, Hermione sintió la respiración agitada, y el corazón acelerado de Draco

-Quiero que te cuides. Y que pase lo que pase allá, no vas a juzgarme

-Draco… No entiendo

-Es lo único que espero Hermione ¿Lo haras?

-Claro

Concluyo Hermione, compartieron un abrazo y ella se fue. Ya estando en el Ministerio Hermione entendió lo que le pidió Draco, se dio cuenta que su papá, Lucius Malfoy era un Mortifago. Y con esto se desato una enorme batalle, entre Mortifagos y Aurores. Todo esto llevo a la Muerte de Sirius Black, el enfrentamiento entre Voldemort y Dumbledore. Y el encarcelamiento de Lucius Malfoy. La noticia no pudo pasarse por alto para el profeta. El cual reseño el encarcelamiento de Luicius Malfoy, y detallando lo que había pasado en el ministerio de Magia.

Fueron largos días para Hermione el poder ver a Draco, ya que no frecuentaba, estaba bastante molesto por que sucedía, que trataba y evitaba a Hermione a cualquier costa. Un día él jugaba con una manzana verde, estaba solo en uno de los tantos Jardines de Hogwarts. Vio Como Hermione se acerco, el intento alejarse pero ella lo llamo

-Draco – le dijo – Yo… No puedo decirte que te entiendo porque no es verdad, pero solo dame la oportunidad de hablar

-Para que? – volteo el – Para que? Nuestra familia esta en peligro, mi Papá esta en Azkaban, seguramente El señor tenebroso nos hara pagar a mi y a mi mamá ¿De que quieres hablar?

- Yo…- la voz de Hermione se quebró – Lo lamento, tan solo me hubieras dicho

-Decirte que? Que mi papá era un mortifago? Seguro – le dijo con Ironia – seguramente eso es lo que esperabas, como reaccionarias Granger?

Aquellas palabras le dolieron a Hermione, sin embargo se acerco lo más que pudo a el, y le tomo la mano

-Me hiciste casi que prometerte que no te juzgara – le dijo con voz quebrada mientras de sus ojos caían unas gruesas lagrimas – que estaría contigo más allá de lo que fuera a pasar, y eso quiero hacer

-No Hermione – le dijo Draco apretando su mano – me vienen tiempos difíciles y no quiero que te hagan daño porque estarás conmigo

-Draco – se acerco, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello y lo beso, el la abrazo como si nunca quisiera soltarla, se separaron de ese beso tan especial que sintió Draco, beso la frente de Hermione y la miro a los ojos secando las lagrimas.

-Esto no es el final Hermione, es el inicio de algo –

-A que te refieres?

-Ten por seguro que algo harán por lo que ha pasado con mi papá y mi tia –

-Tu tia?

Draco se separo invito a Hermione a sentarse a su lado, se sentaron en un banquito y ella lo miro con detenimiento, prestando atención a cada palabra

-Los black, yo descendiente de los Black – le comenzó a contar – Mi mamá es la Menor de Dos hermanas, Bellatrix Black, o Lestrange su apellida de casada, luego sigue Andromeda Black, o Tonks, y mi mamá Narcissa. Cuando ponen en el profeta "La desgracia de los Black no parece terminar" es porque mi tia Andromeda Tonks, se caso con uno sangre pura, y tuvieron una hija, la cual es mi Prima Nymphadora Tonks

Hermione estaba asombrada ante todo esto que estaba oyendo

-Es decir, que Sirius también era parte de mi familia. Por eso te dije que esto no es el final. Será el inicio de algo. Y desde mis antepasados, es decir desde que mi tia Bellatrix conocio a Voldemort y sus ideales, toda la familia, inclusive mis abuelos apoyaron sus ideales, y mi tia, mi padre y el esposo de mi tia, Los lestrange son Mortifagos, menos mi mamá y yo.. Ja! Potter te prohibirá que estés conmigo

-Harry no es mi papá para prohibirme nada –

-Lo se tonta – le dijo riendo – Ahora que sabes que mi papá y casi toda mi familia pertenecen al lado al que tu tanto peleas ¿Estas segura de querer estar conmigo?

Hermione apretó fuertemente la mano de Draco. EL la miro y ella le sonrio

-Te dije que no iba a juzgarte e iba a estar contigo más alla. Y eso pretendo hacer.


End file.
